Old Habits Die Hard
by Trisforce
Summary: "Mello, I don't like you like that," "Well, I like you like that." Random MelloxNear story I'm terrible at summaries. As they say, old habits die hard. Rated M to be safe (I don't really know anymore...)


"Why, hello, _Nate._" Mello's voice shocked Near, making him gasp and knock down his Lego replica of Shibuya. Near turned around slowly, glancing down at the broken pieces.

"No. Not _you, _Mello." Near growled, crossing his arms. "What are you doing in my presence?"

"Well, at least you gave me an _acknowledgement. _What happened to us being brothers by soul?" Mello smirked, walking to Near, kicking his plastic bricks around.

"Oh, you mean heterosexual life mates? Yeah, that changed when you joined the mafia and got all those transmitted diseases from all those men." Near scoffed, walking over to his dominoes and sitting down, twisting his hair. "What are you here for, anyways? I know you want something, and I want you to leave."

"I was thinking, Nate…" Mello started kicking down Near's domino line, making all of them fall slowly. "…That you still owe me something."

"Do I, now? Hmm…I don't remember that." Near said, bending left to pick up the fallen dominos.

"Well, I do."

"Is there a point to this conversation? I'm still trying to catch Kira, and your ass is just lingering here. I would consider your help if you had a higher IQ, but you don't. So, before I ask you to leave, what do you want?" Near scoffed, balancing one on his middle finger.

Mello looked around, strolling around Near's room, admiring all of the _playthings. _"Oh, Near. You never change, do you?" Mello reached in his back pocket. Pulling out a chocolate bar, munching on it.

"Old habits die hard, Mello." Near wasn't taking the liberty to face him.

"Yeah, but I never knew you were into _that_." Mello said, looking at a chessboard with clay figures that looked like Mello. And Light. And L. And Misa…

"What?" Near asked, turning around. "Oh, them. I told you, I'm doing the Kira case. I'm very childish- I don't like losing."

"Pfft. You? Childish? I wouldn't have noticed." Mello's voice grew condescending.

"Shut up, Mello."

"I mean, ever since you hit puberty when you were 13 you couldn't _stand _to be away from your little _Barbies._" Mello smirked.

"Action figures, Mello, action figures." Near sighed. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten that by now. Although anybody within a radius of pi could tell you aren't the smartest child in the Mafia." Near scoffed, flipping his hair.

"But I make up for it in sexiness." Mello placed his hands on his hips.

"But not skill. Which I hear, is very important in intercourse. Besides, if they call _that _sexy, they've never seen me."

"You, _sexy?_" Mello giggled. "I'll buy that when you catch Kira."

"I _will _catch Kira, Mello. You can't comprehend that with that microscopic brain of yours."

Mello picked up the figure of himself and Near. "Hey Near, remember when we always got teased for being gay? Mello and Near, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Mello sang, pushing the clay sculptures closer together. At the last second, he ripped them apart, throwing them on the floor. "As _if. _Me and you? That was never a possibility and _never _will be. Plus, you're a virgin. I couldn't- ew, nope." Mello scoffed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Awh, you wound me, Mello, truly. As _if._" Near scoffed, twisting his hair idly. "…so what if I'm a virgin?" he muttered. "It's not like sex makes a difference in your intelligence level."

"It always _could." _Mello smirked again, walking to Near.

"Highly unlikely."

Mello sat down, criss-crossed in front of Near. "I remember what I was here for, now. Your _playthings _intrigued me. Anyways, I came here to make a bet with you about Kira."

"Then what is it?" Near looked confused.

"It's changed, now." Mello inched up to Near's face, almost bumping noses. "Now…" Mello smirked, "I want to make a _different _kind of bet."

"Different how?" Nate's voice cracked.

"Are you clueless? I'm going to fuck the hell out of you. If you catch Kira, I'm right. Sex _does _make a difference in your IQ. If you _don't, _I'm wrong, and I'll do anything to apologize- _anything. _Although you won't be sorry."

"Mello, I don't like you like that."

"Well," Mello scoffed, impatiently. "I like _you _like that. Always have. And I feel my clock is ticking, so I've got to get you begging A-S-A-P." Mello leaned in to kiss Near, and surprisingly, he didn't back away, but took participation by leaning in also.

Mello smirked into the kiss, laughing at himself on how this happened. This had been his dream for like, forever ago. Mello danced his tongue on Near's lips lightly...

It just occurred to Near _why _his nickname was Mello.

Near let his mind daze him back to a time when he caught Mello in the bathroom stall making out with a kid that looked like Peter Pan, using these exact same moves on him.

_Old habits die hard._

Near smirked into the kiss, also, and Mello took that chance to swerve his tongue in there, dancing with Near's ever so violently. After a few moments, Mello pushed back, hands shaken, and gasped. "How are you so _damn _good at that, Near?!"

"It's not a difficult concept." Near said, frowning. "About the tapping my brains out, I don't know how."

"Me+you=love." Mello smirked, kissing Near on the nose.

"I'm sure you expect me to object by now. But I won't. You're lucky I am a virgin, Mello." Nate looked up at him, looking like a disappointed little kid.

Mello got up, pulling Near with him. "Where's your bedroom?~" He murmured into Near's ear.

"D-down to the left." Near stammered, feeling his feet lift off the ground.

Mello laid Near on the bed, and crawled on top of him, giggling.

He started unbuckling Near's shirt, and then ripped off his own without a second thought.

Suddenly, you heard a ring from L. Of course, it wasn't the _true _L. More like….the second one.

"Busy, sorry!" N yelled, and Mello giggled again.

Mello bent down to nip at the skin between Near's collarbone and neck, making him gasp.

"Me-mello.!" Stuttered Near, shifting his body.

"Shush. I'm doing you a favor." Mello placed a hand on Near's chest lightly, before clawing at the skin there.

Near moaned. "You're nails wound me." He said in ecstasy. "…Good thing I'm turned on by that." He whispered ad Mello bit into his neck again.

Mello reached behind his pocket, pulling out a knife. Near didn't have fear.

Slowly, Mello carved an O on Near's chest, watching as the tiny bit of blood came to rise with his pale skin.

Near gasped, touching his chest. Mello smirked, and Near looked dumbfounded.

Suddenly, that bloody hand came to smack Mello right in the face. "Asshole," he muttered. "My skin…"

Mello growled. "That's it, you little fucker." Mello then pulled off Near's pants and underwear, rubbing him all over.

"Melloooooo…." Near mused, closing his eyes a bit.

"Plead for mercy." Mello smirked.

"When hell freezes over." Near scoffed, blowing his hair out of his face.

"Your choice." Mello said, unzipping his pants slowly.

Before he pulled them off, he had a question. "Are you a homosexual?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Near buried his eyebrows. "…No, I'm not."

"Then why are you letting me do this?" Mello asked, gripping Near's shoulder.

"You offered, I'm a virgin, and I don't value you as a friend, anyways." Near smirked. "Or a boyfriend, by any-means."

Mello took the rest of his garments off, and bent down to Near- he was oddly wildly sexy under the baggy white pants he was always under.

Mello frowned, considering Near was only _halfway _there.

Maybe a blowjob could fix that.

Mello blew hot air on Near, making him flinch. "Is that working down there?" Near asked, smirking.

Mello growled. "I don't understand…"

"It's because I don't get sexually turned on by spontaneous acts, more by knowledge. But there's always exceptions." Near giggled. "You're still there, rub my nuts if you feel the need to."

Mello got up off the bed. "You asshole! You tricked me!"

"Exactly. Now leave." Near waved his hand to the door. "See you next time, Mello."

Mello put on his clothes, growling.

"See ya, Nate. Hopefully next time you'll be experienced enough to know what a true sexual pleasure is." And just like that, he was off.

15 days later, Mello died. Near chuckled as he knew it was happening. "You can't beat me. _NONE _of you can. Not even Kira." He picked up an L doll. "I'm going to win for you brother, once and for all, put my life on the line, because you died for me. Hehe, Mello doesn't even know we're brothers, either. Anyways, I'll do whatever it takes. Justice will prevail."


End file.
